


GuroTober Day 27: VIVISECTION

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomy, Consensual Violence, Guro, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A highschooler gives a unique anatomy demonstration.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for entertainment, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 27: VIVISECTION

“Hello, everyone.” The busty schoolgirl with short black hair standing on the small stage took a short bow. “Thank you for coming to our science fair project.” She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a dark skirt, white blouse and black stockings, all of which hadn't quite kept up with her growth over the course of the school year, leaving the skirt dangerously short, and the blouse stretching tight over her chest, baring a little of her midriff as she stood straight again.

“A bunch of you already know me, but for everyone else, I'm Amy, from class 3-C, and I wanna show you all something special today. Unlike you guys' displays or small show experiments, my class wanted to try something else this year. But that also means we can only do it once, so we got the teachers to give us an opportunity for a special showcase. Though we are filming everything too, and you'll be able to download the video from the school's website next week or so.”

“You're probably wondering what all the drama is about, so let me show you...” Dramatically pulling the cover off the contraption that was standing in the centre of the stage, Amy revealed a long, padded table on a heavy base, with a large metal footrest under its bottom end. Beside it there was a small, blocky device with some clear tubes emerging from it standing on a metal frame. “We're gonna teach you something about anatomy, the human body and organs in particular. But instead of some pictures or models, we'll do it live. I'm about to be cut open, show you my internal organs and teach you a little bit about each one.”

Briefly pausing for the applause, Amy began stripping, opening up her blouse to reveal her sizeable bust contained by a light blue bra and a dotted line drawing a large oval over her entire stomach, from right below her ribs and disappearing under the hem of her skirt. Next she took off her shoes and pulled off her stockings, opening her skirt and dropping it around her ankles, revealing white panties and the oval descending all the way to just above her crotch.

Sticking out her tongue at a pair of boys from her grade in the front row whistling, Amy opened her bra, fully baring her large, supple breasts, and another dotted line circling around the circumference of her left breast. Finally, she slid down her panties, stepping out of them and taking another bow as she presented herself to the audience entirely naked, eliciting another wave of applause.

“Thank you, thank you. But can I have some appreciation for my assistants too, please? There's Jenny and Marlon on camera.” Amy gestured to a pair of students, a brunette girl with a ponytail and a lanky blonde boy, wearing matching t-shirts and caps, the former manning a video camera on a tripod, the latter carrying a bulky camcorder on his shoulder.

“Tommy from tech, who's also gonna edit the recordings.” The lights centred on the stage dimmed and turned off and on multiple times before returning to normal.

“And finally our lovely surgeon, Saki.” A short girl with her long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a complete surgeon's outfit of green scrubs, long rubber gloves and a face mask, stepped onto the stage besides Amy, taking a bow.

“Thank you. Shall we get started?”

“Yeah.” Amy nodded, laying down on the table and presenting her left arm to Saki, for her to place two IV lines into it, fastening them with a generous amount of tape. “One's blood, obviously,” Amy explained. “so I won't pass out too soon. The other's some pretty powerful painkillers, after all I wanna be able to teach you guys something, not just scream in agony.”

Fixing some soft restraints under Amy's arms and over her shoulders to bear some of her weight, Saki stepped on a pedal beside the table and it tilted upwards to about a 70° angle, presenting Amy in an accessible position to both view and operate on.

“I'm not gonna bore you with muscles and bone, you all know those.” Amy continued. “But before we start looking inside me, there's one more thing I wanna show you. They're not organs, strictly speaking, but still plenty interesting – especially for boys of a certain age.” Amy giggled. “Saki, if you would?”

“Of course.” Saki picked up a scalpel from a tray of surgical tools, and Amy held her breath as she brought the blade to her breast, flinching as she started cutting into her skin, but after a moment relaxed as the anaesthetic seemed to work. Following along the line drawn on it, Saki circled around Amy's breast, cutting deep through her skin, leaving a neat red ring on her skin, and a stream of blood flowing down her ribs and stomach.

Trading the scalpel for a larger, curved knife, Saki placed the blade into the cut in her skin, gripping Amy's breast with her other hand as she started cutting with wide motions, rather swiftly severing the breast. Turning it around, she presented the clean cut to the audience, blood dripping from it, and streaming from the wound on Amy's chest.

“There we go.” Amy smiled, reaching up to point out the outside of her wound with a finger. “Note the yellow around the edges. That's subcutaneous fat, which – like most other body fat – primarily serves for insulation. And right in the middle, that's the glandular tissue – the cells that produce milk – and the milk ducts that lead it to the nipple. The amount and ratio of glandular, fatty and connective tissues is what determines the breasts' shape and density in a woman; though past some point, it's mostly only fat adding more to the size ...or silicone, I guess.”

After a short pause Amy continued. “Now that that's out of the way, let's finally take a look inside me.” With a nod, Saki started cutting all the way around the skin and muscle of practically Amy's entire stomach and abdomen, as the girl continued leisurely talking to the audience. “Of course, in practice you'd never cut like Saki is doing right now. Both for a dissection and any kind of operation, you make a straight incision right down the middle and just hold it open with clamps.”

Saki had easily finished the incision, and was now pulling at the huge piece of flesh, reaching under it to cut away at the connective tissue bit by bit as she slowly peeled it away. “You see it's a lot of extra effort, so normally it's just never worth the trouble, but for this special show we decided to give you like a proper window inside me.”

A good minute later, Saki finally finished, removing the huge chunk of flesh and revealing Amy's insides, her organs bleeding surprisingly little, yet covered in blood running from the edges of the massive cut. “We're gonna skip taking out my intestines.” Amy pointed out the string of pink loops making up almost the entirety of her lower abdomen, and the thicker reddish brown organ running around it. “Since they'd just be large and unwieldy, and a bit gross, but I can at least tell you about them.”

“The small intestine – all this pink stuff – is what actually takes most of the nutrients and minerals out of the food you eat, and it's huge. It's around 3-5 metres long in a living person, and thanks to countless protrusions inside it, the villii, it has a crazy big surface inside it; roundabout 250 square metres, that's about the size of a tennis court. All inside your body.”

“And the large intestine is where most of the water from your food is absorbed back into the body, leaving only the more or less solid ...stuff. It also has the appendix, which is that little thing whose sole purpose is to get infected. Not really, of course; researchers are still figuring it out, but the current hypothesis is that it serves as a reservoir for the helpful bacteria that are normally inside your intestines, in case the rest get wiped out by an infection or antibiotica or something like that, so your digestion can get back on track quicker.”

“But yeah, we're leaving my intestines in. Instead...” Amy dramatically paused as Saki reached inside her and started cutting, soon producing a large, somewhat triangular brown organ, along with a larger stream of blood starting to pour from the hole right below her ribs. “The liver does a _lot_ of things for you: Produce bile you need for digesting fat, as well as lymph, both synthesise and metabolise a load of proteins, lipids and other molecules, and what you maybe know it most for, break down toxins in your body. That last part is why heavy drinkers tend to get liver disease; they effectively overwork their liver cells until they start getting damaged.”

“On that note, kinda, since I'm young and healthy, and I'm not gonna have any use for my organs anymore after this, I'm donating all of them.” As if on cue, Saki placed Amy's liver into a metal tray resting in a styrofoam box full of ice and water. “An ambulance is already waiting to collect me as soon as we finish this show. There's always people in dire need of help, but never enough donors, so I highly encourage you to consider becoming an organ donor as well; after the show Saki is gonna hand out fliers with some more info, so just stay posted for that.”

“Anyways, moving on.” By this point a huge puddle of blood was forming all around the operating table, and despite the blood transfusion – the bag of which was all but empty already – Amy's face was visibly pallid and her breath going heavy. “I'd love to show you all every last piece of me, but that would both break out allotted time, and by the end I'd be losing so much blood we'd be wasting a bunch of transfusions just to keep me alive a few minutes longer, which would be pretty wasteful for what's just a frivolity, all things considered. So we're gonna stick to showing a few more highlights, and afterwards Saki is gonna give you a quick overview over everything I couldn't show.”

As Amy motioned for her to continue, Saki reached into the hole left by her liver, cutting behind and below it to pull out a distinctly-shaped reddish-brown organ, a bit larger than a closed fist. “The kidneys' main function is both filtering your urine, retaining a lot of the water, and excreting various waste products so your body can ...get rid of it. They also take part in the body's homeostasis, meaning they help regulate a lot of conditions your body needs to function, like electrolytes, blood pressure, and a bunch of others.”

“You can live with only one kidney, so it's an organ you can even donate while you're still alive. There's even been cases of a bunch of healthy people donating kidneys to one another in a long chain for a transplant to get to the one recipient that needs one. Pretty cool, right?”

“Hm?” Amy paused as Saki stepped close to her, quietly talking into her ear. “What, already? I'm sorry, but I'm being told we're already running short on time. I still wanted to have Saki show you my uterus, but it looks like we'll have to skip to the finale.”

“I don't think I need to tell you a lot about the heart, you all know it's the muscle that pumps your blood through your body, every single minute of your life. But what you maybe didn't know is that it's not really on the left side of the chest; it's actually pretty central, just usually tilted a bit to the left, and the left atrium and ventricle – the heart chambers – are stronger than the right ones. So it just feels like it's beating on your left side. Another fun fact is that mammals and birds have a total of four heart chambers, but fish only have two, and reptiles three.”

“Anyways, I think that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed this special showcase, and thank you for your attention. Goodbye.” Amidst a storm of applause, Saki reached under Amy's ribs, making her gasp as she pressed against her diaphragm and started cutting her heart loose, pulling out the blood-soaked organ a few moments later, a huge stream of blood pouring over Amy's open stomach.

As she reached for it, Saki carefully handed Amy's own heart to her, letting her hold it in her hands with a fascinated expression, feeling its continued, slowly weakening beats for several moments before returning it. Her body quickly weakening, Amy leaned back on the table, closing her eyes with a content smile at this quite successful exhibition, before drifting off to the ongoing applause of the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we can always use more happy/casual guro. I'm no physician, but most of these facts are from wikipedia, so they should be mostly correct (if superficial), I wanted to feature a few more organs, but that really would have dragged out the story, and just felt repetitive at some point. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
